Sora and the Savage Nymph
by cornholio4
Summary: Sora thinks he can help reform Larxene and get her to get her heart back but Larxene thinks she can corrupt Sora into being her new ally, who will suceed and whatever the outcome do they end up closer? Sora/Larxene After Dream Drop Distance
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea that DJ Rodriquez gave me for another Larxene Chapter for Sora and the Girls of Disney and Square but I thought it was good enough to see if I can start a new story with the idea. Don't worry I do plan on continuing RWBYS and Sora and the Girls of RWBY but I am still waiting for ideas (and still reeling from the events of the latest RWBY episode). I might continue this depending on feedback. In this story Larxene has survived and during Dream Drop Distance she was found by Sora when she was hiding in a world he visited.**

 **Spoilers for Dream Drop Distance**

Sora was still a bit shaken at the events of what happened when he and Riku went through the mark of Mastery Exam, though he did not succeed he was still happy for his best friend Riku and figured he would have other chances to be a Keyblade Master. However there was one revelation besides more of Xehanort's goals that was shocking to him and his friends, that it appeared that it were possible for Nobodies to grow hearts and become humans again. However they had also stumbled across a member of the original Organisation XIII, one that Sora had faced at Castle Oblivion and Sora had said he wanted to see if he can redeem her by helping her grow her heart back:

" _Are you sure about this Sora, I am not saying that it's not a noble goal but it's also a dangerous one. Are you sure up for this difficult task?" King Mickey asked Sora worriedly as they were in his throne room with Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi. Donald and Riku had protested this idea of Sora's when he suggested it since they thought it would be too dangerous for Sora to do._

" _It's not completely her fault that she is like this; she deserves at least a chance to get back the life she once had." Sora said seriously looking sure of the decision that he wanted to make. "I don't think it will be easy but I think I can get through to her and help her through this process." Sora the King who sighed deeply. Mickey then began the terms and responsibilities that this task would entail._

Sora then came across a dungeon in the Disney Castle and entered it which had a cloaked blonde haired girl who was reading a book (which she was given after asking for when she was told of this new arrangement) as she was sitting on the dungeon's bed. "Well if it isn't my parole officer himself, must say after the way you forgave that witch Namine back at the Midnight Castle I should not have been that surprised when the guards told me that you were coming and why." The girl said putting down the book and smirked as she stood up tall to face Sora.

She was none other than the Savage Nymph Larxene who was Number 12 of the Original Organisation XIII. "Must say you look different from the last time that I saw you, with the different attire and everything." Larxene said looking at Sora with a bored expression on her face before smirking. "So I heard that you failed your silly Keyblade Master exam, I have heard that Riku person was always better than you when you were growing up on that island." Larxene laughed as she looked at Sora and fortunately he had mentally prepared himself for whatever insults Larxene would throw at him.

"Riku is my friend and it's just that he managed to surpass me this time, there are always more chances like things just like you are getting another chance yourself Larxene." Sora said as calmly as he could which made Larxene annoyed that she was not getting the reaction that she wanted. "I hope we can put the past behind us, I hope I can help you change for the better and we might become friends." Sora said smiling and Larxene looked almost disgusted.

"Behind friends with you, the duck and the dog, o how I cherish the very idea of that happening." Larxene said sarcastically making Sora frown a bit, he along with King Mickey and Yen Sid had made arrangements to make sure Larxene would not be able to hurt anyone but Larxene's usual insulting and sarcastic behaviour may make it hard for the others to open up to her, maybe Sora can teach her to tone it down a bit. "So are there any terms to this parole?" Larxene asked looking at the metal bands on her arms which prevented her from trying to escape or using her powers.

Sora then summoned his Keyblade and put a spell onto her bands which King Mickey showed him. "You will be able to move around the castle and get your own room but you will have to be supervised when you venture out, when you get to the point where we can make sure you won't attack anyone we can allow it so you can use your magic again but it can be shut off again if you abuse the privilege. Plus if you are found misbehaving you will need to be on a period where you are supervised until you can behave yourself again." Sora explained to her and Larxene rolled her eyes.

"In other words I am not allowed to do anything fun." Larxene responded with a bored look on her face and Sora told himself that he just needed to be patient until they can start getting through to her. " _Poor naive Sora, thinking I would want his help to change. Still if it gets me out of his cell I have better play along and humour them for now, plus they might give me protection if Xemnas or whatever he is calling himself finds me since he won't be happy for me and Marluxia betraying him._ " Larxene thought in her head and followed Sora out of the dungeon door " _still, might not be so bad. He might be a stupid idealist that sees good in everything but I wonder if I can corrupt him a little and get a new ally out of him, who knows if I decide to get a husband he might be a possible candidate..._ "

 **I read that in the manga she read a book by the man that the term 'sadism' was named after so I decided to put that she is kind of a bookworm here. This did not occur to me until I was writing this but it was like that episode of MLP where Fluttershy has to try and help to reform Discord.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sora was unable to blame the guards for being uneasy when he passed them with Larxene following behind him. "Looks like my reputation must have reached the poor simpletons of this world." Larxene said smirking as she followed Sora. "Sorry great jailor, I am sorry if I am unable to be anything other than myself. I mean they have a right to be worried as without these shackles there would be no stopping me tearing this castle apart." Larxene whispered into Sora and he was reminding himself to stay calm as Larxene was just baiting him.

Larxene remembered hearing about how her old boss in Organisation XIII Xemnas was pretty much another form of some Keyblade wielder called Xehanort or something and he had other selves and such. "How does it feel Sora knowing that despite beaten Xemnas Xehanort when he impersonated Ansem, you were basically just putting a minor delay in his plans since he is still out there with the forms you have destroyed." Larxene said in a mocking tone of voice and Sora had already prepared himself for when Larxene would try and get a rise out of him. "But it probably doesn't matter, despite your naivety and not that much experience you have beaten his forces before and who knows you might finish him off for good." Larxene said in a shrugging tone of voice which made Sora look surprised.

"...thanks Larxene..." Sora told Larxene not sure how to react to Larxene complimenting him. Larxene though she had just planed a first seed in her plans to get Sora as her ally, granted it was a plan that would not be easy and it would take some time for that seed to grow but the fact was that it was planted was a start. Soon they reached the throne room after passing Riku and Kairi, Riku glared at Larxene and Kairi looked a little afraid.

"Looks like Riku does not like how I used his appearance and the girl Kairi's counterpart Namine, you might need better company Sora." Larxene told Sora who just ignored her as they addressed King Mickey as Larxene looked bored as the King told off the same rules and guidelines that Sora had told her before. "If I am to cooperate somewhat with you I want something in particular... help against Organisation XIII. While I doubt Xemnas or Xehanort cared much of his cabal of Nobodies, I doubt he will let bygones be bygones due to the betrayal me and Marluxia have achieved so I want your help if and when the targets me for punishment." Larxene said in a tone that was half serious and down to business and half her usual cocky self.

King Mickey looked down for a second before facing Larxene and said "as long as you try to work with us and if you are not up to anything that would need to be stopped, you have my word we will do everything we can to help you against any possible retribution from Organisation XIII." King Mickey told her and Larxene grinned that she was getting her self-preservation end of the bargain. "Be warned, we will be ready if you are up to something." King Mickey told her and Larxene reminded herself that she will have to play along with doing anything now to permanently alienate the other possible allies she has right now... at least for now.

Larxene bowed a bit before she left with Sora, "Now that wasn't so bad, don't worry they will soon warm up to you, now let me show you to your room." Sora told her cheerfully which made Larxene rolled her eyes as she followed Sora yet again which lead them up several staircases and down a corridor until they reached a room. Sora opened it for her and they went inside to see a bedroom packed with things Larxene had brought with herself after she went into hiding from Organisation XIII.

"Looks like the servants brought my stuff here, how thoughtful..." Larxene muttered in a sarcastic tone before she noticed something and rushed to a bed stand where she dusted off a copy of the Hobbit. "There would have been hell to pay if those idiots even dented this!" Larxene muttered furiously as she made sure it was in good condition. She opened the cover page and Sora noticed there was a photo of a man with a little blonde girl with glasses wearing dark blue clothes. Apart from the clothes and the genuine non sadistic smile she looked like Larxene.

"Was that you before you became a Nobody?" Sora asked and Larxene and nodded with a glare to the boy. "You looked cute and it seems like a nice book." Sora told her and Larxene seemed to be caught off guard for a second.

"Thanks, this was a book my father gave me and I was always a bit of a reader on the island that we lived on... not that it was any of your business of course..." Larxene muttered having lost track of her usual behaviour right now. Sora thought that maybe she could bond with him, Kairi and Riku over growing up on an island. Sora was pleased that he managed to get this human bit of Larxene out for the moment making him confident that it was possible to help Larxene get her heart back.

" _You let the stupid boy catch you off guard, this is not acceptable!_ " Larxene thought mentally chiding herself for allowing her to slip up like this. " _Still at least the plan has stated well enough, I have this boy and his allies to have my back once this new Organisation XIII send someone after me. I would not think this boy would have been much of an ally years ago but of course he proved himself to be special by keeping himself after losing his own heart (a reason why Marluxia was interested in him) and the fact that he has been a strong Keyblade user despite failing to become a Master cannot be overlooked._ " Larxene thought as she thought of the next things she could do to get Sora to become her ally if whatever she does and best of all it does not contradict any of the rules they put on her:

Basically she will have to be a bit of a flirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Larxene at the time was proud of herself for coming up with the strategy of wooing Sora over, though she did not admit it but she actually liked the foolish naive Sora being the goody good he was, she still thought they were silly traits but she was unable to stop herself from admiring how strongly Sora struck to his beliefs despite how misguided they were in her eyes. Sora was not bad looking in her eyes too, she felt that he was a good voice for someone shoe could spend her life with (since she would never having to worry of the risk of Sora betraying her or attempting to kill her if she mostly behaves herself, she loved being bad but she had to admit that being around others just like her made it so she always had to be careful about who she could trust). So woo the spiky haired brat and get a lifelong ally/bodyguard/possible husband in the process, the perfect plan right?

However she realised that she was not too sure about successfully winning him over, of sure she had great experience at flirting but it was mostly to get a rise or reaction from the one she was flirting with but never really in a serious attempt to get them to like her. However she still thought it could happen, all she would need to do was try her less mocking flirting techniques and as well as make herself attractive to Sora's eyes.

Right now she was looking through the dressed in the closet that was provided in her room, "These will not do at all..." Larxene ranted looking through the dresses in the closet. They were not to her personal liking and would actually be considered perfect by girls other than Larxene. Particularly the older girls from the island she lived on who had the boys won over their beauty while she was away in a quiet place to do her reading.

"I don't know why I still think about that stuff..." Larxene muttered to herself, back when she was a stupid normal human who was too quiet to speak to other people and was barely noticed by anyone other than her father but now she was the confident Larxene. "This is more like it!" Larxene said beaming at a dress that was as black as her Organisation XIII robe.

She wasted no time in changing into it, "Let's see how Sora reacts to this." Larxene said walking out the door trying to find the spiky haired boy. She was already imaging what she could do with her plan successful: she was thinking of Sora and her hand in hand with Xemnas, Xehanort and whatever was part of this new Organisation XII were begging for mercy at their feet while they were dying. If she played her cards right then she could end up finding someplace rule with Sora by her side, preferably somewhere which had lost its kingdom and to stay in the good books of King Mickey or something she could pass it off as them volunteering to help lead the kingdom in getting itself back together again.

Half an hour later she was irritated that she was not having any luck finding him as she ignored glares being sent her way, "He must be here somewhere..." fumed Larxene while walking to the staircase and she accidentally tripped down and landed a few steps down.

"Need help?" a voice asked and Larxene found herself being helped up by Sora who smiled at the Nobody, "How are things at the castle so far Larxene? By the way you look nice." Sora asked looking at Larxene in her dress. Larxene muttered a quick 'thank you' and then told him that she must be going. Sora then waved to her as she headed back to her room with her cheeks blushing.

Larxene was angrily stomping around the place at the embarrassment at what was happening, she was supposed to be the feared Savage Nymph who was known in Organisation XIII. The one who was helping Marluxia with a coupe to take over the Organisation and she was supposed to be manipulating Sora to get him on her side. Yet she embarrassed herself and made herself look like a schoolgirl scared off by a meeting with their crush! That was not acceptable!

"There must be some way to salvage this!" Larxene thinking to herself how to get her plan on track, if Xemnas did find her again it would not be good for her to have become weak like that, she needed to be strong with the Keyblade wielders are allies. What was happening, she never had weak thoughts like that ever since she became Larxene, whenever she felt flattered by Sora she could feel a glowing feeling where her heart used to be...

Oh no...

 **Yeah not so long this chapter but I wanted to work on it again, what do you think? I am also welcoming chapter and plot ideas for Sora and the Girls of Disney and Square to get me going again if you can please.**


End file.
